Sawyer's Wound -On Hold-
by SavageQueenPony
Summary: When Sawyer is wounded by one of Shenhua's old bosses, it's up to Shenhua and Rotton to help the poor young woman back onto her feet. However, how can they help her when she's now scared of anything sharp, including her trusty chainsaw and now that she's forever mute. Sawyer is now shy and defenseless and it's up to Shenhua to protect her. Can they survive? SxS
1. After Retreating

**Hey! This is my first ever Black Lagoon fanfic! Please enjoy! The pairing is Shenhua x Sawyer. I think they would make a great couple in my opinion.**

 **Chapter 1: "After Retreating"**

*At Shenhua's apartment*

Shenhua was upset that she couldn't beat Roberta, but Sawyer was the one she was worried about. _Poor Sawyer. Her chainsaw was destroyed. Why she disobeyed me?_ Shenhua thought to herself. She told Sawyer to stay back, but she couldn't and didn't obey her rule. Before she could think, Shenhua stormed to Sawyer in anger and worry. When she saw Shenhua's state, Sawyer became frightened and she crawled back with her legs. This only made Shenhua more angrier and her hands found their mark on Sawyer's wrists. Shenhua yanked the small woman up onto her feet. Shenhua released one of Sawyer's wrists, but she looked like an feral animal that Sawyer closed her eyes in fear. She whimpered and that made Shenhua pause. "Why did you not listen to me?! I was trying to keep you safe!" Shenhua shouted, making Sawyer nearly cry, but then Sawyer felt tears running down her face.

At this, Shenhua had full calmed down after seeing Sawyer looked so frightened. She released Sawyer from her hold, but before Sawyer could go, Shenhua had grabbed her shirt. **"Y-Yes?"** She asked. Shenhua felt guilty.

"Go to my room and get in bed. Now." She whispered. Sawyer quickly nodded and she ran to Shenhua's room. Shenhua paced around the room, muttering curses to herself. Lotton had seen everything but he wasn't going to interfere unless Shenhua asked him for advice. "I know you're there, Lotton. Come here, please." Well, speak of the devil, she called him. Lotton came into the living room and he looked at Shenhua with an small frown.

"Shenhua, I know you didn't mean to make her cry, but you did sound harsh about it." Lotton tells Shenhua. Shenhua groaned and she growled after that.

"What if she got hurt? What if she's alone in the worse of places? Besides her shop, I don't want her by herself anywhere." Shenhua tells Lotton.

"She's not a child anymore, Shenhua." Lotton's statement made Shenhua angry. She looked at him with an feral glare and she yanked him up by his shirt.

"I know she's not a child! But, she's younger than both of us and you know that! I love her too damn much to let anything happen to her!" Shenhua shouted, confessing Lotton's thoughts. When she realized that she had confessed, she put down Lotton on the floor. She sat down on the couch, shocked at what she let out of her system.

Sawyer was shocked too. _So, that's why she reacts so harshly when I leave without her._ Sawyer thought. She didn't know that Shenhua harbored anything for her. But now she knows. **"I love Shenhua as well."** Sawyer quietly confessed.

What all three didn't know was that there was someone in Shenhua's room with Sawyer in it. He was just biding his time, though. When he saw the perfect time to strike, he came out of hiding and he grabbed Sawyer. Sawyer felt shocked and she was defenseless without her chainsaw. When she attempted to scream, the man put his large hand over her mouth. Tears streamed down Sawyer's face, making the man chuckle. "Don't worry, girl. I won't hurt you unless that that bitch won't give me what I want." He tells Sawyer, revealing an very sharp knife. Sawyer's eyes dilated in fear. The man forced Sawyer out of the room and into the living room.

Shenhua turned to lightly scold the small woman when she noticed a man holding her. She growled and she reached out to get her sword, but one whimper from Sawyer stopped her actions. She quickly turned to see what was wrong and she flinched when she saw the knife too close to Sawyer's throat. Sawyer already had a scar from a slit throat and Shenhua was pretty sure that she didn't want another one. She decided to play by the man's rules. "What do you want?"Shenhua asked the man.

"Giving up so easily? That's a shame. I thought you would've given me a challenge." The man says, making Shenhua growl in anger. When she looked at Sawyer, her look softened. Sawyer was looking at her, silently begging for Shenhua to save her. Shenhua calmed down, knowing that she couldn't think correctly when angry.

"Fuck you." Shenhua gave her reply. The man stared at her angrily. He looked at Sawyer and he smirked.

"It wouldn't be wise for you to make me angry. This girl's life depends on you. You know that right?" The man asked. Shenhua almost grabbed her sword in pure anger. _Damn! This man is the person who hired me to kill his enemies! Why is he here? I did the fucking job!_ Shenhua thought.

"I did the job, you jackass!" Shenhua says in anger. The man smiled coldly.

"I know you did, but one of the people got away alive. I will hold this girl until he dies." The man tells Shenhua. Shenhua gritted her teeth. Without Sawyer on the job with her, Shenhua wouldn't be able to think straight. She had grown attached to the young woman and Shenhua didn't trust her boss to "hold" Sawyer.

"I refuse." Shenhua's reply was the last thing Sawyer heard before she had fell down to the floor. Shenhua's boss had cut another scar into Sawyer's throat and he let Sawyer fall to the ground. She was still breathing, but that made Shenhua real pissed! She grabbed her sword and she easily chopped the man in pieces because of what he did to Sawyer. She dropped her sword and she fell on her knees next to Sawyer.

"..." Sawyer couldn't speak. She was in too much pain to do so. She looked up at Shenhua, whose face was above hers.

"I get help. Promise." Was the final words Sawyer heard before she blacked out due to pain and blood loss.

 **Well, this has suddenly gotten interesting! Will Sawyer survive this time around with her throat having a new wound? Find out next chapter!**


	2. Hospital Visit

**Sorry for the long wait, Sawyer's Wound chapter two will now begin!**

Sawyer couldn't hear anything. She was tried to open her eyes, but every time she tried to, a bright light entered her vision and makes her whimper in pain. The pain she felt was bearable, but she didn't remember what had happened to her. When her eyes were finally used to the bright white light, she slowly peered them opened. She looked around as she saw a hand stroking her head. With an inaudible yelp, she jumped and the hand quickly moved away. "Sawyer?" A female's voice reached her ears. "Are you okay?" The caring voice had asked. The small woman opened to speak, but nothing came out. Not even a wheeze of air. "Shit! I forgot. You can't speak no more." The woman tells Sawyer softly. Sawyer was startled by this. She groped for her machine and when the nice lady helped her find it, she put it to her throat to prove that she could speak, but when she opened her mouth, no sounds from the machine came. With a fearful expression on her face, she dropped the machine and the lady before her frowned.

"Can I see the patient?" A male voice caught the standing up woman's attention. She wanted to say no, but she let the man do his job. The woman stayed in the room and she watched the doctor's every move. When the man was finished with Sawyer, the man looked up at Shenhua.

"What's wrong with her?" She snapped. The doctor flinched and he grabbed his clipboard.

"She's now mute and she is suffering from memory loss." The doctor finished. He was scared that the test results was going to get him killed.

"Can it go away?" Shenhua asked. At first, the doctor thought she was talking about the muteness and then he realized that she was talking about the memory loss.

"It will take some time, but the memory loss will go away." The doctor says, putting a soft hand on Sawyer's shoulder. Shenhua knew what the man was thinking about and before she could chop off his hand, the head doctor came into the room.

"Get out! I'll deal with you later." The man told the doctor threateningly. Shenhua couldn't help herself. She sliced the man's hand off and the man ran off, bleeding and screaming. _That's what you get for_ _being a pervert._ Shenhua thought. "Sorry about him." The head doctor tells Shenhua. The woman just shook her head.

"Can I take her home?" Shenhua asked the doctor. The doctor smiled at her.

"Of course. Just sign here, here and here. No charge." The doctor tells Shenhua. Shenhua signed the paperwork and she looked at Sawyer and the younger girl was staring at her. Shenhua smiled and she walked towards Sawyer. Sawyer flinched two arms wrapped around her body, but when Shenhua made no move to hurt her, she relaxed, allowing Shenhua to pick her up.

"You may not know me." Shenhua's heart hurt when she said that. "But, I saved from dying. My name is Shenhua." Shenhua tells Sawyer. Sawyer eyed her in curiosity. "Do you know your own name?" Shenhua asked the dreaded question. Sawyer shook her head, making Shenhua angry and sad. "Your name is Sawyer." Shenhua tells Sawyer.

Sawyer cocked her head to the side and Shenhua blushed a little bit. Sawyer then laid her head under Shenhua's chin, making Shenhua sigh in relief. _I'm glad she moved her face. I was about to explode from the cuteness!_ Shenhua thought.

Shenhua carried Sawyer back to their apartment. When she got there, Lotton was on the couch, waiting for them. She smiled at Lotton and Lotton approached Sawyer slowly. When Lotton got to Sawyer, he smiled to himself. "She's sleeping."He whispered. Sheunhua giggled at this.

"That's she is." She reminded in the same manner. She carried Sawyer to her own bed and she laid Sawyer down in it. She decided to stay by Sawyer in case she woke up.

After a hour later, both Shenhua and Sawyer was still asleep and so Lotton put a cover on Shenhua. He was glad that Shenhua was able to admit that she loves Sawyer. He was glad that the killer could find a love that was so soft towards her.

The two women woke up the next day. Shenhua woke up first and she just watched Sawyer sleep. She thought that Sawyer had a cute sleeping face. _She's so cute. I can't wait to make her mine._ Shenhua thought, happily. She laid her head on her arms and she closed her eyes again, lulled back to sleep by Sawyer's breathing. Lotton watched this moment and he didn't respond. He just smiled. He then frowned. _What if Shenhua's blood lust comes back?_ He thought worriedly. He was the only one who knew about Shenhua's blood lust. He knew that she was dangerous in that state. She was a top notch predator in that state. He was worried that Shenhua might accidentally kill Sawyer. However, he hoped that Sawyer can be the one that can control that. Shenhua was like a beast. A beast that kills whatever and whenever.

Sawyer woke up first and she saw Shenhua still sleeping. She opened her mouth and then she remembered that she couldn't speak and she frowned. How else was she going to communicate that she had to go to the bathroom. She then gently shook Shenhua awake. Shenhua popped one eye open and she stared at Sawyer. She grinned a predatory grin and Sawyer was glad she didn't wet herself. "Yes?" Shenhua asked.

Sawyer pointed to the bathroom and to herself and Shenhua immediately knew what she wanted. She got up and she let Sawyer use the bathroom. When she was finally done, Sawyer pointed to Shenhua and Shenhua knew that she was asking about.

 **Please enjoy this chapter! I'm so very, very sorry about the long wait for the second chapter.**


	3. Tender Moment and Job Offer

**Chapter 3 - Tender Moment and Job Offer**

"Sawyer, I'm fine." Shenhua tells Sawyer. At first, Sawyer didn't believe her, but when Shenhua showed Sawyer that she had no wounds, Sawyer relented and she laid on Shenhua. "Still sleepy?" She gently asked. Sawyer nodded her head. "You should go back to sleep, sleepyhead. I'll still be here when you wake up." Shenhua lulled Sawyer to sleep and she sighed when Sawyer fell back asleep. _She's so cute, even when she's sleeping._ Shenhua thought. Sawyer didn't snore, but her sleeping face was cute. She had a smile on her face and everything. _She's a beautiful girl._ Shenhua thought, now wanting to make Sawyer hers. But, what she didn't know was that Sawyer was hers, in body, mind and soul. Her inner blood lust was aware that Sawyer was hers and hers alone. No one else could touch her in a lover's way unless it was Shenhua. Shenhua's blood lust took control and Shenhua pulled the small girl closer to her. Her red eyes seemed to gleam as her teeth scrape Sawyer's throat. She softly growled as she didn't want to wake the small girl up.

Lotton heard Shenhua's growls and he cursed. He slowly opened the door to Shenhua's room and he just about fainted in relief. Lotton saw that Shenhua's arms were wrapped about the sleeping girl who was Sleeping Beauty to Shenhua. "You've scared me." Lotton says, knowing that Shenhua could speak when she's in this state.

"Sorry." Shenhua's voice made Lotton knew that the woman wasn't sorry. Not one bit. "She's mine." Shenhua says, hugging Sawyer closer to her body so Sawyer could get body warmth from her.

"Yes, she is yours." Lotton agreed with Shenhua. _I feel bad for the poor unfortunate soul that tries to take Sawyer away from her._ He thought. He gazed out of the window and into the dirty streets. He then switched his gaze back to Sawyer and he then realized that Sawyer was now innocent. She couldn't kill, she couldn't speak. She was a true mute and she was now shy. "Protect her with your life." Lotton tells Shenhua. Shenhua gave off an predatory smirk.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to? Of course, I'm going to protect her. She is my mate." Shenhua tells him. Lotton then smiles at Shenhua's confession. Shenhua knew that was what Lotton wanted her answer to be and she had decided to humor him, just this one time. "You tell anyone else that, I'll kill you." She threatened.

"Even if I tell Sawyer?" Lotton questioned.

"Except for her." Shenhua quickly answered. She loves Sawyer oh, so very much, but she doesn't know how to show it. She was just about the put down Sawyer at that thought, when suddenly, the girl had opened her eyes to meet Shenhua's loved-filled ones. Sawyer gazed at Shenhua in confusion and Shenhua sighed softly. She gently pressed her lips on Sawyer's forehead and Sawyer felt happy for some reason. She nuzzled her face in Shenhua's cleavage and the older and taller woman didn't mind as she smirked at the attention she was getting from her little mate. _My little mate. My little defenseless and adorable mate._ Shenhua thought about Sawyer. She smiled as Sawyer seemed to want to hug her, but she didn't know how to ask. Shenhua opened her arms out and Sawyer fell right on her stomach, right where her wound was. Shenhua's growl brought fear in Sawyer and the small girl started trembling and Shenhua wished she knew how to not show her pain to her mate.

Shenhua gently wrapped her arms around Sawyer as Sawyer had tears in her eyes. Shenhua's heart started to hurt when she realized that she was the reason that the tears in Sawyer's eyes was her fault. She promised to herself that she would never hurt Sawyer and now Sawyer is crying because she scared her! _Damn it!_ Shenhua thought. Sawyer's tears started to fall and Shenhua quickly hugged Sawyer closer to her to ease her own pain at her causing pain to her mate. "Forgive me, please." Shenhua begged of the small woman in her arms. Shenhua didn't want Sawyer frightened of her. That would ruin the bond that she was trying to create with Sawyer. Shenhua cursed when she noticed that Sawyer was still crying. "Please, stop crying, Sawyer." The plea in Shenhua's voice made Sawyer stop crying all of the sudden. Shenhua looked around for Lotton and she was glad that he had left them alone.

As Shenhua continued to calm down Sawyer, Lotton was looking for another job so they could have money for food. _I'm going to pick a regular, chasing job._ He thought. When he found someone with that certain type of job, he was relieved. But, the relief quickly went away when he saw who was dealing out the job. "Why the hell are you here, Dutch?" He couldn't hide the shock in his voice. Dutch was angry at something.

"You need a job, don't you?" Dutch asked Lotton. Lotton sighed at this as he looked around.

"What is it?" Lotton asked.

"It's Revy and Rock. They haven't come back from a job I've sent them on and I can't go because I have to look after Benny." Dutch tells Lotton. Lotton sighed at the name of Revy.

"You sure the two of them aren't just, screwing each other's brains out?" Lotton asked. Dutch gazed at Lotton after he asked Dutch that.

"If I knew that was what they were doing, I woudn't have offered you a job, now would I?" Dutch asked, wondering where the hell was Shenhua and the chainsaw girl. "By the way, where's the other two?" Dutch asked.

"Home, enjoying each other's company, especially after Sawyer just got back from the hospital two days ago." Lotton tells Dutch. Dutch thought about something.

"Would you talk to her about taking the job? You have my number, so if she wants to take the job, I would pay you lots of money." Dutch tells Lotton.

"I'll see what she says." Lotton promises to Dutch. They broke off the meeting and they nodded at each other.

"Until next time." Dutch says as he leaves, waving his hand. Lotton didn't respond. He was itching for a job and he hoped Shenhua would accept this one. He went back to the apartment to talk to Shenhua.

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Knee Wound and Offing the Doctor

**Chapter 4 - Discussing the Job Offer**

"Repeat what you've just said." Shenhua was calm, but if she heard Lotton right, she was going to go kill something.

"I said 'Dutch wanted us to do a job for him'." Lotton tells Shenhua. Shenhua darkly chuckled.

"Why the hell should I accept a job offer from them?" Shenhua coldly asked. Lotton was very glad that Shenhua had put Sawyer back into bed. He knew that things was going to get ugly.

"He's missing people." Lotton answered calmly, but inside, he was panicking. _This isn't going so well._ He thought. He knew that he had to tell her everything soon.

"Who?" Shenhua asked rudely. She wasn't in the mood, she wanted to go back to her room to keep Sawyer company.

"That psycho and the other psycho-in-training." Lotton answered. Shenhua looked at Lotton in shock at what he said. _That bitch is missing? **Well, that is some great news.**_ Her inner blood lust thought. _**I can kill people while saving that psycho gunslinger.**_ She thought. Her blood lust started to influence her and a predatory smirk almost splits Shenhua's face.

"Are you sure that Dutch just doesn't know that they're blowing off some steam?" Shenhua asked the man standing before her. The man growled softly.

"He said that he would know that if they haven't left for a job that was only supposed to take at least two days." Lotton says, scowling. Shenhua gazed at the man's face and she thought that it didn't suit him.

"That face doesn't suit you." Shenhua says softly, her blood lust still controlling her.

"It doesn't fucking matter at this point. We need food and she needs medicine." Lotton says, throwing his head towards Shenhua's room, where Sawyer was sleeping peacefully. Shenhua growled at the statement.

"By the way, I need to kill someone so I can think clearly." Shenhua tells Lotton.

"Shall I go find him or her?" Lotton asked, making Shenhua grin a very predatory grin. She then giggled crazily a bit.

"Yes, please do. Go the hospital that Sawyer was in and ask for the Pervy Doctor." Shenhua tells Lotton. Lotton bowed and he looked at Shenhua's slightly shaking form.

"Will you be alright at the moment?" He asked. He wanted to make sure that Shenhua won't run off and kill any other extra people just for kicks and screams.

"Yes, I will...try to be patient." Shenhua answered, making Lotton sigh in relief. _At least she making an effort to not attack and kill any other people._ Lotton thought.

"Good, because I won't be able to bail you out on your outside kills, Shenhua." Lotton tells Shenhua. The woman obviously didn't care as she pretended to not listen to what Lotton had just said. She just didn't pay attention to the man after he said that. Lotton sighed. "So, the Pervy doctor. Is that all?" He asked to make sure.

"Yes, that is all." Shenhua answered. Lotton nodded and he bowed.

"Try not to escape." He tells Shenhua. The impatient woman rolled her eyes at the man's worried statements.

"I will stay in the apartment. Now, go get my victim before he thinks it's okay to touch what's mine." Shenhua ordered the man. Lotton sighed and he nodded his head. He finally left the apartment, which made Shenhua crash on the couch that she was just sitting on moments ago. With her legs sprawled out across the floor, Shenhua was ready to crash, until she heard a crash that made her run to her room to check up on Sawyer.

Sawyer was gripping her knee with a tight grip to stop the pain that she felt after she hit it against the table. "You alright?" She asked, checking over Sawyer's knee. The woman almost had a fit when she saw that Sawyer was bleeding. Sawyer shook her head at Shenhua's question and Shenhua gently took Sawyer's leg in her hand to check if the knee was badly injured. When Shenhua saw that Sawyer was bleeding heavily from her knee, she growled softly. She gently stretched Sawyer's leg out and Sawyer's face showed pain. If she could cry out, she would have. Tears stained Sawyer's soft face and Shenhua kissed the tears away. She placed her hand over the wound, not allowing Sawyer to see what she was doing.

Shenhua was healing Sawyer's knee by letting her hand do the work. As Shenhua kneaded Sawyer's knee, the wound started to disappear. Shenhua gently shushed Sawyer by kissing her knee. When Shenhua was done healing Sawyer, Sawyer had closed her eyes again. Shenhua purred as she nuzzled Sawyer. Shenhua also fell back asleep at Sawyer's soft breathing. The moment Sawyer had stopped her crying, Shenhua felt proud. She had healed her mate for the every first time.

She was glad that Sawyer didn't want nobody's touch but hers. Shenhua smiled at being the only one who can touch her mate. She opened up her eyes to see that Sawyer had moved her face into the crooked of Shenhua's neck. Shenhua grinned at this and she gently pulled her little mate closer to her.

After a few minutes had passed, both women were soundly and safely asleep. Until Lotton came home with Shenhua's new prey.

When Lotton got back to the apartment, he had dragged in the gagged Pervy Doctor. The ignorant man wasn't afraid for his life. He just wanted to see Sawyer again. Lotton growled at the sight of the man. His hand was missing, but he managed to stop the bleeding and he didn't take any painkillers. Lotton gawked at the man as the man snickered through the gag and the man tore off the gag to scare Sawyer. "Hello!" He cried out. Sawyer whimpered and she was awaken by the man's crazy wail. When Shenhua woke up to her scared mate whimpering, she was none too happy.

She calmed Sawyer the best way she could and when Sawyer was asleep again, Shenhua placed sounds silencer mufflers over the girl's ears. She roared when she ran outside of her room. She then saw the person who dared frightened her mate and in anger, she ran towards the man and she gutted him like a fish.

(Since gory details breaks the rules on , I will not write about the scene.)

Needless to say, the blood was everywhere and Lotton sighed as he had to get a new cleaner to clean up Shenhua's mess.

 **End of Chapter 4!**


End file.
